wowwikifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sjabloon:Itemtip
}| } } }} }| }| }}}}| }|tooltip=1}} }} }| }}}|heroic=Heroic|#default= }}} }} }|no|| Heroic }} }|no|| Raid Finder }} }|no|| Conjured Item }} }| } }} }| Requires } }} }}} |bop= Binds when picked up |boe= Binds when equipped |bou= Binds when used |bta= Binds to Battle.net account |quest= Quest Item }} }|1| }| Unique }}| Unique }| ( })}} }} }|-|| Unique-Equipped }|: }}} } }||1=|#default= ( })}} }} }| Duration: } }} }|-|| }| }|This Item Begins a Quest}} | This Item Begins a Quest }}}} }| }}}|minor=Minor|prime=Prime|Major}} Glyph }} }| Mount }} }}}|tackle box=| }}}|-4}}| bag|| }}}}}| }}} |cloth=Cloth |leather=Leather |mail=Mail |plate=Plate |fishing pole=Fishing Pole |fist weapon=Fist Weapon |libram=Libram |totem=Totem | }}} }} }| } }} }| Speed } }} }| } – } }| }}} Damage }} }| + } – } }| } }} Damage }} }| ( } + } + } + })/2/ }) round 1}} damage per second) }} }| }|-| } Armor | } Armor }}}} }| + } Strength }} }| + } Agility }} }| + } Stamina }} }| + } Intellect }} }| + } Spirit }} }| } }} }| + } Fire Resistance }} }| + } Nature Resistance }} }| + } Frost Resistance }} }| + } Shadow Resistance }} }| + } Arcane Resistance }} }| + } to All Resistances }}|+-|−}} }|no|| }} }| } }} }| Requires Item Level: } }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| Socket Bonus: } }} }| Durability } / } }} }|-|| Locked }} }| Requires Lockpicking ( }) }} }| } Slot Bag}}}}}| } }} }| Classes: } }} }| Races: }|Alliance=Human, Dwarf, Night Elf, Gnome, Draenei, Worgen|Horde=Orc, Undead, Tauren, Troll, Blood Elf, Goblin| }}} }} }| Requires Level } }} }| Requires }|75=Apprentice|150=Journeyman|225=Expert|300=Artisan|375=Master|#default= }}} Riding }} }| Requires } ( }) }} }| Requires } }} }| Requires } - } }} }| }| Item Level }| }| }|Disenchants into: }|slot= }|quality= }}}}}}} }}}} }| Requires personal and team arena rating of } }} }| On Pickup: } }} }| Equip: } }} }| Equip: } }} }| Equip: Increases your attack power by }. }} }| Equip: Increases ranged attack power by }. }} }| Equip: Increases your dodge rating by }. }} }| Equip: Increases your parry rating by }. }} }| Equip: Increases your hit rating by }. }} }| Equip: Increases your critical strike rating by }. }} }| Equip: Increases your haste rating by }. }} }| Equip: Increases your resilience rating by }. }} }| Equip: Increases your expertise rating by }. }} }| Equip: Increases your mastery rating by }. }} }| Equip: Increases spell power by }. }} }| Equip: Increases spell penetration rating by }. }} }| Equip: Restores } health per 5 sec. }} }| Equip: Experience gained is increased by }%. }} }| Chance on Hit: } }} }| Use: } }} }| Cooldown: } }} }| } cast }} }| }|itemtip|[[ }]]|width=100%|show=short}} }} }| Requires } }} }| } Charge }||s}} }} }| " }" }} }| " }}} |red=Matches a Red Socket |yellow=Matches a Yellow Socket. |blue=Matches a Blue Socket. |green=Matches a Yellow or Blue Socket. |orange=Matches a Red or Yellow Socket. |purple=Matches a Red or Blue Socket. |meta=Only fits in a meta gem slot. |cogwheel=Only fits in a Cogwheel socket. |prismatic=Matches a Red, Yellow, or Blue Socket.}}" }} }| < }|[[ }|Right Click to Read]]|Right Click to Read}}> }} }| }} }| Set: } (1/ } pieces) }| Requires } }} } } }|home| }}}}} }| Sell Price: }}} }} }| }} }}}}# }}}}|[ }]| }# }}}}|silent}}